


Tell Me What You Want Me to Say

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: FIDW challenge, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, One Shot, some French words/phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Puckurt Fic I Didn't Write challenge.  </p>
<p>Title provided by pterawaters.</p>
<p>Summary provided by greenglowsgold: To help Puck pass a placement test and skip the language requirement at his college, Kurt spends the summer teaching him French.</p>
<p>I hope you both enjoy!</p>
<p>Thanks to EverlastingMuse for offering to be my Beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want Me to Say

~~~

**_J'veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche_ **

**_J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends_ **

**_-Bad Romance, Lady Gaga_ **

 

~~~

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Puck to find himself standing on the front porch of the Hudson-Hummel home, so he didn’t understand the almost bewildered look Burt Hummel gave him on a Tuesday night just after graduation.  It also wasn’t uncommon for Puck to knock and then let himself in.  He even knew where they hid the spare key and the code to the alarm.  So the fact that he had opened the screen door and was now standing in the front hall shouldn’t have been an issue for Burt either. 

 

“Finn’s out with Rachel.” Burt said by way of greeting, turning his focus from the teen to the television. 

 

Ah, well that explained the look.  Puck shrugged his shoulders even though Burt was engrossed in some program on the t.v.  “I was actually looking for Kurt.”

 

Burt muted the t.v. and tilted his head as he looked at Puck.  “Didn’t realize you and Kurt were quite so chummy.” Burt said as he gestured to the sofa indicating Puck should come in and take a seat. 

 

Puck toed off his cons and left them on the mat in the hall before he stepped into the family room and sat down on the couch.  “We’re friends, I guess.” Puck admitted, “you know cause of glee club, and all.  Plus Finn.”  Puck rubbed his hands over his face.  “But I’m in a bit of a jam and I need a favor from Kurt.  I,” Puck swallowed thickly, “I need his help.”

 

Burt’s brows furrowed in confusion as he shifted in his chair.  “Is there anything Carole or I can do to help son?” he offered.  “You know you fall into what Carole and I like to call our ‘other kids’.  Pretty much all you glee kids; but Anderson, Rachel, Evans, Mercedes and yourself especially.”

 

“It’s not really that big of a deal.” Puck snorted.  “But I appreciate the offer.”

 

“Kurt’s up in his room getting ready.” Burt nodded his head.  “He and Blaine are headed down to the late showing of some old horror flick at the revival place tonight.”

 

Puck nodded as he stood up and headed for the stairs.  It wasn’t the same Hudson house he had practically grown up in, but he was very familiar here.  “Thanks Mr H.”

 

  
“Later, Puckerman.” Burt replied as he unmuted and returned to his TV show. 

 

As Puck approached the door to Kurt’s bedroom, he could hear what was undoubtedly a song from some musical on the other side.  Puck raised his hand and wrapped on the door with two quick, succinct knocks.

 

“Come in.” Kurt’s voice answered, and Puck twisted the knob and pushed the door open.  “You’re early.” Kurt said from the bed where he was bent over tying up his boots.  They were black leather and laced almost all the way up his calves.  His skin tight jeans disappeared into the top of the boots but what really pulled Puck’s focus was the unbuttoned teal dress shirt pooling on either side of Kurt’s folded torso. 

 

Kurt raised his head at his guest with a surprised eyebrow quirk.  “You’re not Blaine.”

 

Puck smirked as he let his own eyes travel down his body knowing Kurt was watching him.  “What was your first clue?”

 

“The socks.” Kurt deadpanned as he sat back, leaning back on his hands. 

 

“Fair enough.” Puck replied, his eyes wasting no time in noticing that Kurt still hadn’t bothered to close his shirt although he was wearing a thin white ribbed tank underneath it.  Before he could stop himself though, he opened his mouth.  “Nice shirt.”

 

Kurt’s blush colored not only his face but traveled down his neck and disappeared into his tank.  Kurt pulled the shirt tight across his body.  “Christ Noah, perv much?” Kurt snarked  as he turned his body and did up the buttons on his shirt and then stood and tucked it into his jeans.  “You are aware Finn is out with Rachel?”

 

“So I’ve been told.” Puck replied as he shrugged his shoulders and leaned up against the door jam.  “I actually came by to ask you a favor.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt said, his eyes squinting at Puck.  “What’s the favor?”

 

“Mind if I close the door?  It’s kind of embarrassing.” Puck said softly.

 

Kurt paused for a moment, his eyes glued to Puck for some sort of tell.  “This isn’t some kind of joke, right?  A final high school prank?”

 

Puck shook his head and pushed the door not quite all the way closed.  He crossed the room to Kurt’s desk and pulled the chair, flipping it around and sitting on it backwards.  “So here’s the deal.  I applied to the Lima campus of OSU; I don’t know what I was thinking, but everyone else was filling out applications, and I figured why not?” Puck shrugged as he folded and unfolded his hands over the back of the chair.

 

“Noah,” Kurt breathed, his eyes wide.  “Why didn’t you say something before now?”

 

Puck shook his head.  “Thing is, I ended up with a conditional acceptance.  But apparently I don’t quite meet the language requirement.” Puck continued, pointedly ignoring Kurt. “So according to the dame in admissions I’ve got a couple of choices- summer school or annex classes through OSU this summer in Spanish or take and pass a placement test.”

 

  
“That’s great Puck!” Kurt enthused.  “Your mom must be so proud of you.  Where does this favor come in?”

 

“Frankly I don’t have the time, the money or the desire to take a Spanish class this summer, so I figure, take the placement test.  I need someone to; you know, tutor me or something and make sure I can pass it.” Puck replied.

 

Kurt pursed his lips together for a couple of moments before speaking.  “You could check with Mercedes.  I think she did fairly well in Spanish.  Or maybe Quinn if you think she would help you without mocking you.”

 

“What about you?  Kinda the reason I told you all this shit.  Figured you could do it, and you’d want to help Finn’s bro out.” Puck whined. 

 

“First, I’m Finn’s brother, not you.” Kurt said as he stood up from the bed and crossed over the window.  “Second, I took French, not Spanish.  I might know enough Spanish to help Finn with his homework, but I doubt it’s enough to help you pass a placement exam.”

 

“Well shit!” Puck swore. 

 

“You could find out if it has to be Spanish.  If it’s just any language and you want to learn French, I’m game.” Kurt offered. 

 

“You sure?” Puck asked.  “I kinda figured I might have to convince you a little more.”

 

Kurt shrugged.  “I’d like to know what exactly you applied to, but other than that, I’m just impressed that you applied and got accepted.”

 

  
“They’re dumb as hell.  Screw ‘em.” Puck said, as he stared down at the carpet. 

 

“It was a long shot and I was stupid enough to let Rachel convince me that applying to more than one school meant I didn’t want NYADA enough.” Kurt explained softly, the hurt still evident in his voice. 

 

The doorbell rang before Puck could say anything else.  “I'm sure that's Blaine.” Kurt said.  “Check in to the language requirement and get back to me.”  He walked over to the door and opened it, tilting his head towards Puck. 

 

“Thanks Kurt.” he said as he stood up and walked out of Kurt’s room.  They walked down the stairs together, finding Blaine sitting on the sofa talking to Burt. 

 

“S’up Blaine.” Puck nodded in greeting.

 

“Oh, Puck.  Hi” Blaine stammered a little, obviously a little surprised to see him there.  “I thought that was your truck out on the street, but I didn’t see Finn’s so…” he trailed off.

 

Puck tried not to roll his eyes.  “Yeah, I just stopped by to see Kurt actually.  Thanks again Kurt.  I’ll be in touch.” Puck slid on his cons while Kurt and Blaine greeted each other in a sickening sweet display of affection.  “Night Mr H.” Puck called as he closed the screen door behind him.

 

~~~

On Thursday, Kurt was at the Lima Bean with Blaine having lattes and discussing Kurt’s possible plans for the fall when his phone beeped with a new message.  Kurt glanced over at his phone and saw ‘Noah’ flash on the screen.  “Just a moment, Blaine.” Kurt held up a finger to briefly interrupt their conversation.

 

any language will do- so if you’re still willing to parlez vous french with me I’m all in 

 

Kurt smirked as his fingers quickly tapped out a response.  D’accord/ok lesson 1 tmrw chez Hudmel 7:30pm 

 

“What should we do once we finish our coffees?” Blaine asked once Kurt had set aside his phone. 

 

“Actually I need to head over to the public library after this and do a little research for a project I’m starting soon.” Kurt replied.

 

“Oh,” Blaine’s eyes twinkled with delight, “research for a new musical?” he inquired.

 

“Not exactly.” Kurt hedged, not wanting or knowing if he should divulge the true nature of the project to Blaine.  Kurt didn’t want to keep anything from Blaine, but Noah had been quasi-weird about the whole acceptance into college. Until Kurt could figure out why, he felt he owed it to Puck to keep the details unknown.  “I’ve got a part time job tutoring a student in French.” he replied. 

 

“That will be easy money for you.” Blaine laughed. 

 

Kurt inwardly winced  because he and Puck hadn’t actually discussed payment, but Kurt knew Puck wouldn’t be able to afford much, especially not if his plans for the fall included college.  It wasn’t that Kurt was going into this expecting payment either- monetary or otherwise- but it was something they probably needed to discuss.  In Kurt’s mind, it was almost as simple as Noah had phrased it; Kurt was willing to do this, for free, because Puck was Finn’s best friend and Finn was Kurt’s family.  Between Puck and Finn’s friendship and the tight knit closeness of the New Directions in general, Kurt felt like Puck was his family too. 

 

After several hours in the language and education sections of the Lima Public Library, Kurt and Blaine returned to the Hudmel home, both of their arms laden with books. 

 

“It’s really great you’re doing this Kurt.” Blaine said as he held his boyfriend in his arms.  “Just don’t forget that this kid is just that; a kid.  Not everyone can be as extraordinarily talented at language learning as you.”

  
Kurt pulled back slightly, his eyes meeting Blaine’s and no doubt broadcasting his hurt.  “Are you saying I might not be good at this?  Just because I have high standards; high expectations?”

 

“Not exactly.” Blaine winced.  “Don’t get me wrong, I love how demanding you are.  But sometimes,  your ongoing quest for perfection results in unrealistic expectations.”

 

Kurt shook his head as he untangled himself from Blaine’s embrace.  “You think I’m demanding?”  That I have unrealistic expectations?  That I’m on a quest for perfection?” Kurt sighed. 

 

Blaine smiled as he completely misread Kurt.  “Exactly.”

 

Kurt snorted at his oblivious boyfriend. “Good night Blaine.” he said as he walked over to the door. 

 

“Wait,” Blaine pleaded, frozen at the door.  “Are you mad at me?”

 

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes and huff dramatically.  “No, not at all.  In fact you are right, maybe I do have high expectations sometimes.” Kurt said as he pecked Blaine on the cheek and shut the door.  Especially when it comes to a boyfriend that is loving and supportive it seems, he thought sadly.

 

~~~

 

“I guess not many people know about your application or your acceptance to college.” Kurt posed when he and Puck met the next day.

  
Puck shook his head.  “Nah.  I mean Coach Bieste and Ms P know because they wrote me recommendations.  And maybe Ms P. told Mr Schue, it’s not like I asked them not to tell, but really who would believe them.”   Kurt watched as Puck played with the fraying edges of Carole’s tablecloth before he continued.  “Lauren, Santana, Finn and well now you all know that I’ve applied.  Oh and Carole.”

 

“Your mom…” Kurt inquired.

 

Puck looked up at Kurt before he shrugged.  “Didn’t need to give her another reason to be disappointed in me.”

 

  
Kurt scoffed and moved to put a hand on Puck’s shoulder in comfort, but thought better of it and dropped it back into his lap.  “She wouldn’t be disappointed in you.”

 

  
“I tried to tell him the same thing.” a voice said from the doorway and Kurt turned to smile at his brother Finn.

 

“You know almost as well as I do what’s she like man” Puck replied as he nodded at Finn in an unspoken invitation to join Kurt and him.

 

“Wait” Kurt said as he tilted his head slightly, “you named people who know you’ve applied. Who knows that you were accepted?”

 

“The two of you and Coach Bieste.” Puck shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Kurt stared at Noah for a couple of moments.  He could not understand how Puck could be so calm and almost secretive about this. Good thing I didn’t tell Blaine, he thought to himself.  “What will we tell people when they ask about the time we’re spending together this summer?” Kurt questioned.  “Will Finn always be joining us as a buffer of sorts?”

 

“Uh-huh dude. Learning a new language over the summer, not my idea of fun.Finn exclaimed.  “Leave me out of it.”

 

  
“Do you really think people are going to notice?” Puck asked.  “How much time do you figure we need to spend on this?”

 

“From the information I was able to obtain, the exam is in just under 9 weeks.  That is less than 63 days.  I think an hour- maybe two, 4, but preferably 5 days a week should suffice.” Kurt explained.

 

Puck groaned as he put his head down on the table.  “That much huh?” his voice muffled by the table asked.  When Kurt didn’t immediately respond, Puck looked up.  “What does your schedule look like at the garage?  BeI’m booked most days during the day with pool cleaning clients.”

 

Kurt’s fingers nervously drummed in the table.  “9am to 6 pm Monday, Wednesday and Friday,  noon to 9pm Thursdays , 9am to 1pm Saturday and 1pm to 5pm Sunday.”  Kurt paused before continuing, “I get an hour for lunch Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday so maybe we can meet at the garage and do our session there.- otherwise, it looks like a lot of evenings.”

 

“Are you sure you still want to do this?”  Puck offered.

 

“I’m game if you are.” Kurt replied.

 

~~~

 

The first three weeks of Kurt tutoring Puck passed without incident.  In the end, they had told Burt, but only after he became suspicious as to why Puck was hanging around the shop and why Kurt suddenly needed a specific hour off for lunch (which was usually dictated by Puck’s schedule).  Kurt had found his dad was rather sympathetic to them after that and like Kurt himself, he was shocked but also pleased and proud at what Puck had managed to accomplish.  The lessons themselves were also going quite well.  Puck had surprised Kurt with his knowledge of Spanish (more than Finn but less than Santana) and Puck was easily able to make some transfers between Spanish and French.

 

But then on the Sunday before the fourth of July, Kurt and Puck’s French lessons came under fire.  It had started out simple enough.  Kurt and Blaine were hanging out at the Hudmel house Sunday evening as they usually did and making plans for the week. 

 

“So I was thinking, since the 4th is Wednesday, and we are both off Tuesdays anyway and you work late Thursdays, I booked some time off and it would be the perfect time for a little mid-week getaway.” Blaine proposed while they lay side by side on Kurt’s bed, watching trashy reality t.v.  “I switched my Monday off for Thursday, so I thought we could leave Monday night after work, drive to Cincinnati and spend a Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday nights there.  If we leave early enough, you’ll be back in plenty of time for work Thursday afternoon.”

 

Kurt blanched, “I can’t,” he mumbled.  “It’s not that I don’t want to, I do.  But I have tutoring, you know I tutor pretty much every day except Tuesday and Friday’s usually.” 

 

“Can’t you swap around a couple of days here?  Do some longer sessions?”  Blaine queried.  “I don’t understand why you can’t even try to work around this.”

 

“We’ve already discussed the holiday.  In fact, we’re planning a longer session Wednesday morning.” Kurt explained. 

 

Blaine frowned.  “You know, this could be our last chance to go away before you leave in the fall.”

 

“Nice guilt trip Blaine” Kurt muttered.  “Besides, right now, I’m not going anywhere in the fall.”

 

“Oh, you’ll leave in the fall.  Maybe not right away, but once school starts, you’ll be so bored and you’ll...I don’t know, but you’ll leave and we won’t have gotten a chance to go away together.” Blaine grumbled.

 

Kurt held up a hand, “I promise, if I leave in the fall, I promise we’ll take a couple of days away- just the two of us- before I go.”

 

Blaine smiled a little at Kurt’s offer.  “Fine, I guess.  I was kind of looking forward to Cincinnati though.”

 

“There’s nothing stopping you from going.” Kurt suggested. 

 

“I want to spend the 4th with you though.” Blaine countered. 

 

“So, go Monday, come back Wednesday.  You’ll be here for the BBQ, and we’ll go to the fireworks together.” Kurt recommended.

 

Blaine’s eyes lit up with excitement.  “Yeah, okay.  I can do that.”

 

But things didn’t work out just the way they’re planned. On Monday, Blaine went  to Cincinnati. Since Blaine was away Tuesday, Kurt had tagged along on all of Puck’s pool calls- helping him out and using the time to converse in French.  Puck had tried to pay Kurt for the help, but Kurt had refused.

 

Puck grumbled something about Kurt’s stupid pride.  “If you won’t let me pay you for helping me with the pool cleaning will you at least take my money for the French lessons?”

  
“I don’t want your money Puck.  I’m doing this for you because I want to; because I’m proud of you.  And I am sure there are others who would be proud of you too if they knew” Kurt said pointedly. 

 

“I’d do something for you in return for the lessons, but what does a guy like me have to offer someone like you?”  Puck scoffed as he loaded the pool cleaning supplies into the back of his truck. 

 

“I’ve never known you to be so hard on yourself.” Kurt remarked as he climbed into the cab beside Puck.  “If anything, you should be insufferable because you got into college.”

 

Puck rolled his eyes as he started the truck.  “I’m not being hard on myself.  You’re acting like my acceptance to Lima U is the equivalent of Quinn getting into Yale.  I‘m not kidding myself here.  It’s a lousy college, and it’s a conditional acceptance, I still have to pass the French exam in 6 weeks.”

 

This time Kurt didn’t hesitate to put a hand on Puck’s shoulder and offer a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, you will.” he announced.   “Things are already going better than I anticipated and we are ahead of what I had planned.”

  
“Then why don’t we take tomorrow off- enjoy the 4th.” Puck suggested his eyes wild. 

 

Kurt groaned.  “You’d say that now after I had to turn down a couple of days away with Blaine because of our tutoring schedule.”

 

Puck stopped for a red light and twisted in his seat to look at Kurt.  “Are you nuts?”

 

“What?” Kurt asked, confusion coloring his tone.

 

“You seriously turned down a couple of days away with your boyfriend because of our stupid French lessons?”  Puck huffed.  “It’s not that important.”

 

“It wasn’t really that big of a deal.” Kurt explained. “And this is important.”

 

“Comme vous le voulez.” Puck muttered as the light turned green, and they continued driving. 

  
~~~

 

On the 4th, while Kurt and Puck had originally planned a 3 to 4 hour session in the morning, instead Kurt ended up spending the whole day with Puck (and Finn) at one of the parks.  Puck agreed to speak in French with Kurt, to Finn’s disadvantage when they planned an attack on him during a water gun fight.  And while they sat in the shade of a couple of trees eating the picnic lunch Carole and Kurt had put together, Kurt got Puck to read from a magazine, out loud and answered Kurt’s questions.  Two days in the sun though resulted in Kurt’s skin taking on a slightly pink color.  And by the time Blaine arrived at the Hudmel household for the annual Hudson/Puckerman turned Hudmel/Puckerman annual 4th of July bbq Kurt was feeling a touch of sunstroke. 

 

“Did you forget to wear your sunscreen this afternoon?” Blaine joked while they sat huddled together on a blanket in the middle of Faurot Park waiting for the fireworks to begin. 

 

“Too much time in the sun, not just today, but yesterday too” Kurt admitted. 

 

“Yesterday?” Blaine questioned.  “What did you do yesterday?  I thought you were staying to tutor.”

 

“I did.” Kurt replied quickly.  “But I also tagged along with Puck on some of his pool cleaning jobs; you know since you were out of town, and Finn was working.”

 

“Oh.” Blaine said quietly, kissing the side of Kurt’s neck.  “I think maybe you and Puck and Finn of course, have been hanging out more than usual this summer.”

 

Kurt pretended to ponder that for a moment before replying.  “Maybe, I guess.  Kinda like a farewell to childhood, this summer.”

 

Before Blaine could respond the fireworks began in earnest and anything he could have said would have been deafened by the explosions and roar of the crowd. 

  
  
~~~

 

The next afternoon however, after having just started his shift at the garage, Kurt was faced with an angry Blaine.  He had entered the garage happy enough, although his smile was tightlipped, and his eyes seemed dark.   

 

“What the hell Kurt?”  Blaine swore at Kurt once they were in Burt’s office. He thrust his phone at Kurt.  On Blaine’s iphone, Kurt could see Finn’s facebook page.  A picture of Kurt, flanked by Finn and Puck, sitting under a tree at Martin Luther King Park the day before.  The caption read “Spending the day hanging with my brothers from another mother- literally and figuratively.”  And underneath it Finn had fielded questions from their various friends about all the things they had done. 

 

“You told me you had to stay and tutor.  Then I find out you spent Tuesday with Puck tagging along on his pool cleaning business” Blaine whined.  “You told me you couldn’t reschedule tutoring and that you had agreed to take advantage of the holiday and were going to have a longer session yesterday morning.  But then I find out from Finn’s facebook page that you spent the whole day with the two of them.”

 

“I did.” Kurt snapped.  “I spent time Tuesday and Wednesday with my French student.  I also spent time with Puck and Finn.”

 

“What, are you tutoring Finn?” Blaine asked incredulously.

 

“No!  It’s Puck!” Kurt had yelled at Blaine before he clapped his hand over his mouth.  “Shit.” he swore.

 

Blaine took a step back as if Kurt’s words had packed a punch.  “Wait.  Kurt, what’s going on here?” he asked quietly. 

 

Kurt put his head down on Burt’s desk and took a couple of deep breaths. When he raised his head, Blaine was still standing there, looking at him expectantly.  “It’s Puck.  I’m giving French lessons to Puck.  He applied to the Lima campus of the University of Ohio, and he was conditionally accepted.  He needs to pass a language exam, and he came to me for help.”

 

“Really?  Puck applied to college and got a conditional acceptance?”  Blaine quipped. 

 

“It’s true.” Kurt said softly.  “I mean it’s not something I would have expected either, but you know; Puck is always kind of a wild card right?”

 

“Why didn’t you just say something before Kurt?  Why are you keeping this from me?”  Blaine asked. 

 

  
Kurt shook his head.  “Puck has been weird about it.  Only a handful of people knew he applied, and  now even fewer people know he has been  accepted.  His mom doesn’t even know Blaine.”

 

Blaine pursed his lips.  “I don’t like us keeping things from each other Kurt.”

 

  
“Wasn’t my place to tell.” Kurt said.  “And then you were kind of snippy about my skills.”

 

“What?”

 

“All of your talk about my unrealistically high expectations and my quest for perfection.  You freaked me out a bit Blaine.” Kurt explained. 

 

“That’s not at all how I meant it.” Blaine responded.  “You know that.”

 

“I do, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Kurt stated. 

 

“So, you’ve been spending all this French lesson time with Puck?” Blaine asked. 

 

“Yes,” Kurt answered.  “An hour or two a day, about 5 days a week.”

 

  
“Wow.” Blaine stammered, his eyes wide.  “That’s a lot of time Kurt.  I guess though, if he’s paying for your time…”

 

“He’s not” Kurt said softly.  “You know what kind of background Puck comes from.  He’s cleaning pools; he’s going to have to pay college tuition in the fall.  I can’t take his money.”

 

“Then why?” Blaine asked.  “Why are you spending all this time on him?”

 

“It’s Puck, Blaine.  He’s Finn’s best friend.  Finn my brother, remember?” Kurt explained.  “It matters, he matters.”

 

“So, it’s important to you then.” Blaine stated softly, his eyes glistening sadly.  “Puck, he’s  important to you.”

 

  
Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eyes.  “Yeah, I guess he is.”

 

Blaine turned away from Kurt and opened the door to the office. 

 

“Blaine, wait, please.” Kurt called to him.

 

“I should let you get back to work Kurt.” Blaine said stiffly.  “I’ll call you tonight.” and with that he slid out of the office and left the garage.

 

~~~

 

Puck arrived at the garage a couple of hours later, during Kurt’s usual dinner hour only to find Kurt was out of his coveralls and already cleaned up, sitting up on the service counter flipping through a car parts catalogue.

 

“Slow night?” Puck asked with a grin as Kurt hopped down off the counter.

 

“No, Dad is sending me home since I’m too distracted to be efficient.” Kurt complained. 

 

Puck looked closely at Kurt and noticed his eyes were a little red, his demeanor a little jittery.  “What’s up?”

 

Kurt shrugged as they exited the garage.  “Blaine knows I’m giving you French lessons now.  We may have had a little fight about this afternoon.”

 

Puck stopped Kurt with a hand on his shoulder, “Wait; you didn’t tell Blaine?”

 

  
”You’ve been so weird about people knowing.” Kurt began as he turned to face Puck. “I didn’t think it was right for me to say anything.”

 

  
“I didn’t intend for you to keep it as some big secret.” Puck huffed.  “Are you going to freak out if I try to hug you?”

 

Kurt blinked at Puck a couple of times as his jaw dropped open.  He shook his head.  “You want to hug me?  Why?”

 

Puck took two steps back and held up his hands in surrender.  “Okay, okay.  I just feel bad.  I didn’t mean to cause a rift between you and the amazing Warbler.  I get it, all right, how bad it was for you.  And we all played our little parts in sending you away to Dalton.  I just like to think, at least with Blaine, you got something good out of the whole Dalton experience.”

 

“There were plenty of good things about Dalton apart from Blaine.” Kurt insisted.

 

Puck raised his eyebrows at Kurt.  “Name two.”

 

“No bullying...and no slushies.” Kurt replied.

 

Puck began walking back towards where he had parked his truck near Kurt’s SUV.  “Seriously, I didn’t mean to make problems for you.  So is it that you didn’t tell him or does he just have something against me?”

 

Kurt paused for a moment.  “Honestly, I don’t know.”  He walked around to his SUV before looking over at Puck.  “Wanna just follow me back to Chez Hudmel and we’ll have our lesson?”

 

“Sure.” Puck replied.  “À une condition- there is a great Crêpe place in Dayton.  Let’s go there.  My treat.”

 

“Okay.” Kurt said hesitantly.  “We can grab Finn too if you want.”

 

Puck chuckled.  “No offense to your brother, but my meager budget does not allow me to treat him to anything but 99 cent value menu items.  And he’ll be mopey if I treat you and not him.”

 

Kurt stifled his own laughter at the very true picture Puck was painting of Finn.  “Tu as vraiment raison.”

 

~~~

Crêpes in Dayton on Thursday soon became a weekly tradition, although they would go first thing in the morning.  Sometimes Kurt treated, sometimes Puck and sometimes they went dutch.  Occasionally they would bring some home for Finn but they never brought him along; sadly, Finn worked the opposite shift as Kurt on Thursdays. 

Kurt and Blaine made up, but Kurt felt that Blaine was still holding back something; passive-aggressively trying to get back at him.  Kurt didn’t let it bother him.  Truth be told; Kurt was having more fun than he could have ever imagined giving Puck French lessons.  And Puck was a quick and eager learner.  Kurt liked that he had someone other than Blaine to speak in French with.

 

“Why would you call someone that?”  Puck asked incredulously one Wednesday evening near the end of July.

 

“I don’t know,” Kurt replied, “why would you call a girl honey or babe?”

 

“It’s just what you do.” Puck huffed.  “Would you really call me mon canard or mon poussin?”

 

  
“What?”  Kurt sputtered. 

 

“Just, if we were together.  Would you call me those names?”  Puck inquired.

 

Kurt’s face flushed slightly.  “No,” he mumbled as he lowered his eyes. “Mon chou.” Kurt said softly.

 

“Ugh.” Puck groaned.  “My cabbage?  Seriously Hummel?  Is that what you call Blaine?”

 

“No,” Kurt said, his lips twisted up into a smirk.  “I call him mon nounours.”

 

“Nounours, nounours,” Puck repeated over and over trying to place the word.  “Teddy Bear!” he exclaimed triumphantly.  “Wouldn’t that be mon petit nounours?” Puck snarked.

 

Kurt held back a giggle.  “Nounours is generally used for , um, hairychestedmen.” Kurt acknowledged. 

 

“Oh, that’s unfortunate.” Puck said trying to hide a grin, “because you know who is really a nounours...Finn!”

 

Kurt’s hands flew to his mouth to stifle his chuckles as he nodded his head.  “He is, but you’re right...Finn’s not fitting with the ‘image’.”

 

Puck looked at Kurt out the corner of his eye.  “Been perving on your brother?” he joked. 

 

Kurt smacked at Puck’s arm.  “Shut up!”

 

“I would pay to hear you call Finn ‘nounours’.“ Puck announced.

 

“No, no, no.  I would pay you to call Finn nounours.” Kurt counted.

 

“Deal.” Puck agreed, grinning wildly. 

 

“Mon chou.” Kurt smirked, “I told you what I’d call you.  What would you call me?”

 

Puck looked at the laptop screen and the webpage of terms of endearment that Kurt had shown him.  Puck shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Mon ange maybe?  Nah too sweet.  Ma biche? Oh yeah, that sounds kinda bad ass.”

 

Kurt groaned.  “Almost as bad as mon cochon.”

 

“Ah, mon cochon...nothing better for this non-kosher Jew.” Puck joked.

 

~~~

 

Blaine stood in the hallway; he could hear Kurt on the phone making a reservation at L’Antibes in Columbus for the following Saturday.  He smiled- it would be a perfect romantic date night for the two of them and maybe help them get back to where they ought to be.   Perhaps he could convince Kurt that they should stay overnight and come back Sunday morning.  It would be a mini version of the trip that Cincinnati couldn’t be.  And Kurt could have a lesson with Puck on Saturday before they left and one Sunday after work and wouldn’t have to worry about being away from his precious student.

 

“Was that L’Antibes?” Blaine asked as he stepped into the Hudmel kitchen when Kurt hung up the phone.

 

  
Kurt spun around quickly as Blaine spoke.  “You scared the living daylights out of me Blaine.  Sneak much?” he chastised.

 

  
“Sorry, mon mignon.” Blaine said gently as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.  “Did I really just hear you making a reservation for two at L’Antibes for this weekend?”

 

  
Kurt winced as he laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder.  “It was, but it wasn’t for us mon nounours.” he said softly.

 

“Oh?” Blaine questioned.  “Making a reservation for Burt and Carole?  ‘Cause I was hoping we could sneak away for the night.”

 

“While that sounds good too.” Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine, “the reservation was for Puck and I.  He’s been doing so well with his lessons, I thought I’d take him out and let him try his hand at ordering in French off a menu, and all.”

 

Blaine took a step back and looked at Kurt.  “Really Kurt?  You’re going to take Puck to a romantic dinner.“

 

“No.” Kurt exclaimed.  “I’m not taking Puck out for a romantic dinner.  I’m taking him for a celebratory French dinner.  That’s all.  Nothing romantic.”  Kurt reached out and put a hand on Blaine’s face.  “C’mon this is Puck we’re talking about.  He’s going to hate this.”

 

“Fine.” Blaine huffed.  “Just be safe driving home so late at night.”

 

Kurt frowned at Blaine.  “I thought we’d just stay over.  It’s a long drive.”

 

Blaine exhaled deeply.  “Kurt,” he said softly.  “I’m just going to be honest here and I hope you can do the same.”  Blaine took Kurt’s hands in his.  “I’m not okay with this.  I’m not okay with the time you’re spending with Puck.  I’m not okay with you going away with him.”

 

“What do you think is going on Blaine?” Kurt asked.  “It’s not like I’m taking Puck away to seduce him or something.”  Kurt turned away from Blaine.  “You know I can be friends with someone strictly platonically.  Nothing romantic or sexual about it.”

 

“It’s not just you Kurt.  I mean it’s Puck.” Blaine huffed.  “Sometimes I feel like I don’t even know you anymore.  This summer, you’re changing.”

 

“I decide to help someone, and suddenly you don’t know who I am and I’m changing?”  Kurt exclaimed.  “I’m being a better person, or at least I hope I am.  Is there something really so wrong with that?”

 

“No, of course not Kurt.” Blaine countered.  “But it feels like more than that.  Are you saying you don’t feel like we’re drifting apart this summer?”

 

Kurt shrugged.  “Maybe, I don’t know.  It’s just it’s been a weird summer.” he said, as he turned and looked back at Blaine.  “I’m trying to figure out what my next step is and not focus on what a crushing blow my NYADA rejection was.”

 

“That’s not what this is really about Kurt.”  Blaine stated simply.  “I don’t know what it really is but that’s not it.”

 

“I think you should leave.” Kurt asserted.  “I think you should leave before one of us says something we’re going to regret.”

  
~~~

 

Although Blaine and Kurt barely spoke between the night he asked Blaine to leave and Saturday when Kurt left with Puck for Columbus, Kurt didn’t think things were beyond repairable between them.  In fact, in an effort to appease Blaine somewhat, Kurt sent him a couple of texts on the way.  Just simple things like “on our way”, or texting Blaine a photo that clearly showed two separate beds at the hotel.

 

Blaine’s responses were quick and short, and Kurt thought about phoning him later at the hotel.  His thoughts at the moment though, were consumed with Puck as he tried to muddle his way through the menu.  To be fair, Puck was doing a decent job with the menu but Kurt could see how nervous Puck was about ordering. 

 

“Ne t’inquiètes pas trop mon chou.”  Kurt joked.

 

Puck responded by sticking his tongue out at Kurt.  “Tais-toi ma biche.”

  
Puck managed to order their meal without any major problems, and Kurt was quite impressed. They ate companionably, Puck making small talk as they ate.  Kurt was a little more quiet and subdued than he normally was.  He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t quite shake.  Puck grabbed Kurt’s phone and snapped a photo of an almost sullen Kurt at one point, and texted it to Blaine. “He’s miserable without you.” he typed. 

 

After dinner, Puck was tired of a mopey Kurt.  “Give me your phone.” Puck ordered.  “No phone checks, no more texting Blaine, no more wanting to text him.”  Puck picked up the room service menu and flipped through it.  “We’re going to order an action flick on pay per view and then order something from room service and then another movie.”

 

“An action flick?” Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow at Puck. 

 

“Oh God, get your mind out of the gutter Hummel.  An action flick, like superheroes or Bruce Willis.  Not porn.” he chuckled.

 

“No porn.” Kurt agreed as he handed his phone over to Puck. 

 

While they watched their action flicks and demolished half a New York cheesecake and two 2 litre bottles of Coke, neither Puck nor Kurt heard the multiple text alerts from Kurt’s phone.  Kurt didn’t even think to ask for his phone back after he and Puck had each snuggled down into their own beds but continued to chit chat in the dark until they both fell asleep. It wasn’t until the next morning that Kurt found a picture of a smiling Blaine and an equally happy Sebastian, curled around each other cozily and a text that read “You’re not the only one spending an evening with a good friend.” 

 

Kurt was so angry and upset that Puck was left with no choice but to drive Kurt’s SUV the whole way back to Lima.  Puck attempted to keep Kurt entertained and to keep his mind off the mess with Blaine and Sebastian, but he knew he was doing a piss poor job of it.  “C’mon Kurt.  You know Anderson is crazy about you Kurt.  He’s not stupid enough to do anything to mess that up.”

 

“He claims I’ve changed this summer that he doesn’t know me anymore.” Kurt huffs from his spot in the passenger’s seat.  “He doesn’t like the time we’re spending together.  It’s like he thinks this is all some rouse for me to put the moves on you, or you to put the moves on me. Never mind that you’re straight and that I like the relationship I am currently in.”

 

“Heaven forbid you have a friend to spend actual time with.” Puck joked.

 

“Exactly.” Kurt nodded.  “He knows how I feel about Sebastian.  He’s doing this just to get back at me.  It’s like some sort of twisted revenge for me agreeing to be your French tutor this summer.”

 

The last thing Puck had ever thought would happen this summer is that he would end up coming between Kurt and Blaine.  Almost as confusing was the way Puck was starting to feel when he spent time with Kurt.  He looked out of the corner of his eye at a sullen sulking Kurt in the passengers seat and sighed.  What he wouldn’t do to wipe that frown off his face.

 

When they arrived back at the Hudmel house, Blaine was sitting outside in his car waiting.  He smirked angrily at Puck as Puck got out of the driver’s seat of the SUV.  Kurt walked over and got into Blaine’s car and almost immediately Puck could hear their loud but muffled angry voices. Instead of heading home, Puck headed inside to find Finn and see if he wanted to play some video games. 

 

Finn proceeded to hand Puck his ass at Call of Duty that afternoon, while Puck found his thoughts to be with the two boys in the car out front.  When Puck heard a car’s tires squeal away and then the front door slam, Puck knew the fight at least, was over.  He looked over at Finn and raised his shoulders in a ‘now what’ gesture as Kurt stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door closed. 

 

“I better go check in with him.” Finn said as he stopped the game.  Finn stood up and stepped over Puck’s legs, stretched across the floor and crossed the cramped room.  Finn opened his own bedroom door and left it wide open as he moved across the hall to Kurt’s closed door. 

 

Puck sat still on the floor of Finn’s room, listening quietly.  He heard Finn knock and say Kurt’s name before opening the door and entering.  He didn’t hear Finn shut the door, and Puck scooted closer to Finn’s door, hearing the soft muffled sounds of sobbing.  He couldn't make out the words past the sobbing, even Finn's voice was uncharacteristically soft.  Puck did hear Finn utter "I'm sorry dude", I'm so sorry Kurt" and "That sucks" a handful of times each though. 

 

~~~

 

It became crystal clear during their next French lesson that Blaine and Kurt were no more.  Of course, Puck hadn’t mentioned to Kurt that he had been there and figured that out or that Finn had helped fill in some of the gaps.  Th result though was that Kurt was a weird mix between mopey and hyper.  Puck just tried his best to keep up and follow along.

 

They continued to call each other by their little pet names, sometimes changing them up, Kurt calling Puck “mon canard” and Puck calling Kurt “mon cochon”.  The night before the exam, Kurt and Puck sat at the Hudmel dining table with Finn playing a card game for stress relief.

 

“So what’s up with the pet names dudes?” Finn asked as he discarded. 

 

“Pet names?” Kurt repeated as he picked up Finn’s discard and shifted cards around in his hand.

 

“Yeah, Puck has been calling you mom coshon or something like that I’m pretty sure coshon is pig.” Finn wrinkled his house.  “And I just can’t see you letting anyone call you a pig.”

 

“Oh, mon pauvre nounours.” Puck joked as he reached over and rubbed the top of Finn’s head. 

 

“Oh that,” Kurt waved a hand dismissively as he discarded. “French nicknames are quite silly aren’t they.  And I put up with Puck calling me his pig because I’ve been calling him ‘mon canard’ my duck.”

 

Puck drew a card from the pile and immediately discarded it.  “I could go back to calling you ma biche.”

 

“Dude.” Finn exclaimed, eyes wide.  “Not cool.”  He drew a card from the pile.

 

“It’s ok Finn.” Kurt said.  “It means my doe, isn’t that right mon chou.”

 

“Ugh.  What was it you called me again Puck?  Pour a new nose?  What kind of animal is that?” Finn asked.

 

Kurt couldn’t help but giggle.  “Tu as raison Puck, pauvre enorme nounours.”

 

“Hey,” Finn chided, “it’s not fair for the two of you to talk in French about me behind my back.”

 

“Technically we’re taking in French about you to your face Finn.” Puck reasoned. 

 

Finn put his cards down on the table and folded his arms across his chest.  “Still not fair.  And what was that “e” word Kurt used?  It was elephant wasn’t it?”

 

“No, it wasn’t elephant dude.” Puck laughed. “I think you might actually like the name we picked out for you; it’s sweet.”

 

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.  “You’re going to tell him.”

 

Puck shrugged.  “Nounours means teddybear doofus.  Enorme nounours is enormous teddybear.”

 

Finn visibly relaxed and shrank down in his seat a little, his cheeks and the tips of his ears pinking with embarrassment.  “I’m not enormous.” he huffed comically but sadly.

 

“When you hug me, I feel like I’m being swallowed alive Finn.” Kurt explained. 

 

“Fine, I won’t hug you anymore.” he joked.  Finn pushed his cards towards the discard pile.  “I’m kind of tired.  Good luck on your test tomorrow dude. Night Kurt.”  Finn stood up and walked towards the stairs. 

 

“Bonsoir Finn.” Puck called to him. 

 

“Fais des beaux rêves” Kurt added.

 

“Up yours with a corkscrew.” Finn responded jokingly with a matching hand gesture and kisses that he blew in each of their directions.  He shook his head and tromped up the stairs.

 

“Well that was fun.” Kurt giggled, and Puck joined in laughing. 

  
~~~

 

A couple of days later Puck came running into Hummel Tires & Lube, his eyes wide with excitement.  “Kurt, Kurt!” he called loudly as he hopped over the service desk and made his way to the back of the shop where Kurt was currently under an old F-150.  Puck squatted down near the truck and waited for Kurt to roll out from under the truck.

 

“I did it Kurt. I passed the test. I’m going to college!” Puck exclaimed as he pulled Kurt up off the dolly. 

 

  
“Oh Noah,” Kurt exclaimed as he threw his arms around him and hugged his friend tightly.  “I knew you could do it.  I’m so proud of you.”

 

 

“I couldn’t have done it without you Kurt.” Puck hollered as he picked Kurt up off and ground and swung him around. 

 

 

“Oh my God, put me down, put me down!”  Kurt shrieked.

 

 

A small crowd had formed around them.  Burt pulled Puck into a one arm hug.  “I’m proud of you kid.  Good job.”

 

 

“That’s great Puck.” Finn said as he clapped his buddy on the back. 

 

 

“I still can’t believe it.” Puck explained.  “I haven’t even told ma yet.”

 

 

“Told your mother what, Noah?” Carole asked as she walked into the back of the shop.  She stopped and kissed her husband before pecking each of her son’s cheeks and coming to stop in front of Puck. 

 

“I passed the exam Mrs. H.  I’m going to college!” he said grinning widely.  “All thanks to Kurt.”

 

“Oh Noah, how wonderful!” Carole beamed as she pulled her son’s best friend into a motherly embrace.  “Your mother is going to be so proud, if a little disappointed not to find out first.”

 

“I thought I owed it to Kurt to tell him first.” Puck said as he scuffed at the floor with his shoes. 

 

As everyone went back about their business Puck pulled Kurt over to a quiet corner.  “So I thought I should take you out to celebrate.” he offered.  “Are you free tonight?  We’ll go to our place in Dayton for Crêpes.”

 

“Our place," Kurt said with raised eyebrows.

 

“Sure, I mean we’ve been there pretty much every week this summer.” Puck explained.    

 

“True.” Kurt replied.  “Sounds good. I’’ll try to wash up as quick as I can after work and maybe Dad will let me go an hour or so early and we can make it to Dayton before 8pm.”

 

  
“Kurt,” Burt said stiffly from behind him, “why don’t you take the rest of the afternoon off and celebrate Puckerman’s success with him.”

 

Kurt turned around and hugged his dad tightly.  “Thanks Dad.”

 

“Thanks Mr H.  That’s great.” Puck agreed.

 

“In fact, Carole and I were talking, and why don’t you and your family and anyone else you want to invite-within reason- come on over for a celebratory BBQ Saturday afternoon. I’ll get a couple of the other guys to work at the shop, and we’ll have a big party.  Just let Carole know how big the guest list is so she can cook enough food.” Burt clapped Puck on the shoulder. 

 

“Wow.” Puck said with wide eyes.  “Thanks again Mr. H.”

 

Puck watched as Burt went back to the F-150 Kurt had been working on.  “So if I pick you up at 4:30 does that give you enough time to get ready?”

 

Kurt nodded.  “Yeah, that should be fine. You should go though, talk to your mom.  Maybe try to track down Coach Bieste and Ms. Pillsbury.” he offered. 

 

“I will.” he agreed.  “See you later ma biche.”

 

“À bientôt mon chou.” Kurt replied. 

  
~~~

 

Puck knocked on the Hudmel front door and let himself in. There was no one else around and up the stairs, Puck could hear Lady Gaga playing in Kurt’s room.  Puck toed off his black loafers and climbed the stairs, stopping to knock at Kurt’s door. 

 

“You’re early.” Kurt said as he opened his door and let Puck in. 

 

“I’m in no rush.  You look about ready- at least you’re dressed this time.” he joked.

 

Kurt laughed.  “True.  I just need to brush my teeth and put on my boots.”

 

Puck laid back on Kurt’s bed and stretched his legs out, crossing one over the other.  “Don’t mind me, I’ll just be right here waiting.”  Puck watched as Kurt brushed his teeth.  Kurt was wearing white denim pants that were slim fitted, but not tight.  He had it paired with a royal blue tee that was fitted and showed off his arms and shoulders especially.  He had topped it with a grey, white and black vest. 

 

Kurt came over to the bed and sat down next to Puck.  “Minty clean.” he smiled as he bent down and picked up a pair of black just over the ankle boots.  He pulled them on and stood up and walked over to his dresser and picked up a bottle of hairspray, spraying his hair a final time and picking up a long flat envelope off his dresser and tucking it into his back pocket.  “All set,” he said.

 

“You look great Kurt.” Puck offered as he stood up. 

 

“Thanks Puck.” Kurt smiled shyly.  “You look great too.”

 

Puck looked down at his own outfit.  Dark jeans paired with a white tee shirt and purple silk shirt over top and his black loafers down at the door.   “It works I guess.” Puck agreed. 

 

They walked down the stairs, and Puck waited while Kurt set the alarm and locked up the house.  He walked over to his truck and opened the passenger side door for Kurt before moving around to the driver’s side.  Kurt raised his eyebrows at the gesture, but he slid into the truck anyway. 

 

  
The drive to Dayton was filled with music, as they sang along to songs on the radio.  “It’s really too bad Mr Schue didn’t feature your voice more.” Puck said after they finished a rousing rendition of Pumped Up Kicks. 

“Your duet with Blaine at Regionals had almost all of us crying.”

 

Kurt playfully hit Puck in shoulder.  “Stop it.  I know you’re just making fun.”

 

“I’m not- I swear.” Puck promised. 

 

When they reached the restaurant, Puck tried to hurry across and open the truck door for Kurt, but Kurt was quick and had already exited the truck.  Instead, Puck held the door of the restaurant for Kurt instead.  He debated pulling out a chair at the table for Kurt, but the server showed them to a booth instead, rendering the point moot.  They had been to the restaurant so often that they didn’t need to look at the menu. 

 

After the waitress had taken their order, Puck shoved a long, flat, square box across the table at Kurt.  “I got you a little something to say thank you.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that Puck,” Kurt said as he lifted the lid off the box.  Inside the box were two French DVDs.  The first one was ‘La Vie en Rose’ and the second was ‘Boyfriends and Girlfriends’.  “Wow, Puck.  These are great.  Thanks.”  Kurt tucked the two DVDs back into the box and put the lid on it and placed them on the bench beside him. 

 

“I got a little something for you too,” Kurt said as he shifted in his chair and pulled out the envelope he had stuffed into his back pocket.  “I know you’ve been downplaying how big a deal this actually is, but now that you are officially college bound, I just wanted you to know what a big deal this really is.  I’m proud of you Puck.”  Kurt slid the envelope across the table at Puck. 

 

“God, Kurt you really didn’t have to do that.” Puck said as he slid his finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled out a card.  He read the card and laughed.  Tucked inside the card was a gift card to the University coffee shop and coffee carts.  “Wow, thanks Kurt.”

 

“Dad and Carole and Finn all pitched in.  There should be enough on there to get you through most mornings of the semester.” Kurt explained. 

 

Before Puck could open his mouth to express his thanks, their server arrived with the crêpes. They ate in silence for a while.  “In case I didn’t say it before, I’m sorry about what happened with Blaine.” Puck said as he pushed his half full plate to the side.  “I feel kind of responsible for what happened.”

  
”I’m sorry too.” Kurt said, “sorry that you feel it was somehow your fault. I still don’t understand what Blaine’s problem was.”

 

“I do Kurt.” Puck said softly.  “We were never really friends, I still don’t understand why you agreed to this although I’m really glad you did.”  Puck reached across the table and put a hand on Kurt’s arm.  “I think he thought he was losing you.”

 

“That’s what I don’t get.” Kurt sighed.  “I think I’ve learned my lesson when it comes to trying to lure straight boys to the dark side.  Not that that was what I was doing here.” Kurt finished quickly.

 

Puck nodded solemnly and  took his hand off Kurt’s arm and began picking at his plate of food again.  “Maybe it was my reputation preceding me-I’m the sex shark after all.  And what was it Brit used to call you guys?  Dolphins?  Maybe Blaine was afraid I’d swallow you whole.”

 

Kurt laughed darkly, “Then he’s stupid.  I’m hardly afraid of you Puck- maybe once before but not anymore.”

 

“Yes, Anderson is stupid.” Puck replied.  “You won’t catch me arguing with you on that one.  But I think you should be afraid of me.” Puck leered suggestively.

 

“Au contraire.” Kurt announced, “it should be you that is afraid of me.”  Kurt raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at Puck. 

 

Puck swallowed thickly.  “And suddenly, I am.”  He continued to pick at his crêpes.

 

Kurt laughed as scooped up a mouthful of food again.

 

  
~~~

 

When the bill came Puck grabbed it away and quickly paid for it, throwing a couple of bills down on the table as a tip. 

 

“Shall we go?” Puck asked as he stood up.  When Kurt stood up Puck moved to his side; his hand grazed the small of Kurt’s back and led him to the truck.  Puck proceeded to open the truck door for Kurt again. 

 

“Well that was a fun not-a-date” Kurt commented as Puck slid into the truck.

 

“It wasn’t a date?” Puck asked nonchalantly.  “What makes it not a date?”

 

“Funny, Puck.” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

 

“I asked you out; I picked you up; I paid for dinner, and I gave you a gift.” Puck countered.  “Sounds like the beginning of most of my dates.”

 

“Couple of key differences.” Kurt replied.  “One, I’m not your type; two, this won’t be ending the same way most of your dates end.”

 

Puck turned to look at Kurt.  “Seriously Kurt, almost everyone is my type.  And you kinda are my type.  Sexy, smart, bitchy, bad-ass.  All you.”

 

Kurt ducked his head.  “Puck, stop it.  You don’t date guys; you don’t even hook up with guys.”

 

“Tell me what you want me to say Kurt.” Puck pleaded with him as they drove the highway between Dayton and Lima.  Puck stretched his arm out across the back of the seat and touched Kurt’s shoulder gently.  “What can I do to convince you?”

 

“Convince me of what?” Kurt asked.  “What do you think is going on between us Puck?”

 

“I don’t know Kurt. I know what I think I want to happen with us, but that kinda depends on you.” Puck pulled off the highway at a rest stop and parked the truck.  “Look, I’ve really liked spending time with you this summer.  And now that the exam is over, I don’t really want that to stop.  So we can continue to hang out as friends if that’s all that you want.  But I’m not going to sit here and lie to you and say I’m not at least a little bit attracted to you.”

 

Kurt sat there gaping at Puck’s admission.  “I- I don’t - I mean- Fuck.  Puck what am I supposed to say to that?”

 

  
“Look, I didn’t set out to split you and Blaine up.  Truthfully, I didn’t even realize I was thinking about you that way or that I would miss you like that before you guys broke up.” Puck admitted. “And I don’t know if you’re attracted to me that way or if you’re ready maybe to date someone else right now.  But we can just hang out and see where it goes.”

 

“Yeah, I want to hang out still.  I think I’d probably miss it too.  Especially going for crêpes.” Kurt said softly.  “I don’t know if I’m attracted to you, maybe?  I don’t tend to think of straight guys that way.  Or guys whom I thought were straight.”

 

Puck raised his eyebrows at Kurt.  “Really?  Cause Finn, Sam….”

 

“Point taken.” Kurt admitted.  “I mean it’s just, you used to be one of my main bullies.  You were responsible for so many dumpster tosses, locker checks, slushies...and yeah that is in the past, and we’re friends now, but that’s probably why I’ve never really considered you that way.”

  
Puck shrugged.  “Again, I present one Finn Hudson.”

 

“Argh!” Kurt exclaimed.  “Can we just leave Finn out of this.  My crush on him was hopeless and helpless and sometimes the bane of my existence.  But I got this truly amazing thing out of it.  So much more than I could have ever wanted.”

 

“A real family.” Puck nodded.

 

“A real family.” Kurt agreed.  “And a great, amazing friend who is also my brother.”

 

“Okay, so we’re going to keep hanging out, maybe keep going for crêpes from time to time, and we’ll take it from there.” Puck said as he started his truck again and edged out onto the highway. They were quiet for the rest of the drive back.  As Puck pulled the truck off the highway and towards Lima, Kurt reached across the seat and took one of Puck’s hand’s into his.

 

“I had a good time tonight Puck.  And I’ve had fun tutoring you all summer.” Kurt said wistfully.

 

Puck squeezed Kurt’s hand gently and turned on to the street of the Hudmel house.  Puck parked his truck on the street and turned to face Kurt.  “I had a good time tonight too Kurt.  Thanks for coming out to celebrate with me.”

 

“Thank you for these.” Kurt said as he held up the box with the DVDs in it.  “We’re going to watch these together, all right?”

 

Puck laughed lightly. “Okay, I can do that for you.”  He could feel Kurt’s eyes piercing his skin. “What?” he asked softly.

 

Kurt shook his head.  “Nothing.  If this was a real date, I’d kiss you now.” he whispered as he brought a hand up and cupped the side of Puck’s face and brought their lips together. 

 

Puck leaned into the kiss, allowing Kurt to part his lips and lick into his mouth.  Puck brought his hands up, one onto Kurt’s shoulder and the other one cradling the back of his head.  He gently sucked Kurt’s top lip, nibbling on it lightly which cause Kurt to whimper slightly.  Puck pulled away from the kiss, a smirk on his face.  “So this was a real date?”

 

Kurt nodded, grinning widely.  “But I’m planning our next one.”

 

“Comme il te plaira mon trésor.” Puck replied as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
